At present, most embedded devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs (personal digital assistant), set-top boxes, are installed with a word input software configuring with a language database. For users, it is desirable that the language database include all possible words of a language. However, the storage space of an embedded device is always too small to store enough words of the language, the language database can only store commonly used words.
As it is well known in the art, languages in Latin language family, such as, English and German, etc., contains a lot of derived words generated by adding some suffixes in accordance with grammar rules. The storage of derived words requires a larger language database. But if we store suffixes instead of derived words, the utilization of the language database can be greatly improved.
Therefore, what is urgently needed now is to provide a method and system for generating derivative words which can improve the effective utilization of the limit storage space of the language database.